Unexpected Entourages
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: All Izuku wanted was a relaxation and a quicker way to heal his wounds. But these wishes came at a heavy price.


**Hey everyone, i hope you all are well :D  
Just got into Bnha and my God i felt in love with it! 3 ...I mean it's so goood! xD  
Anyway, i wanted to mold that hype and what a better way to do it by writing a fic about it? :3 This is a one-shot of light humor and crude language, nothing serious. But i apologize in advance if something in the story offends you in anyway. Please read it and let me know your views :D**

 **One more thing; this is taking place after the unforseen simulation joint arc**

 **P.S. Last minute edit: i change the title.**

* * *

 **Chapter 01**  
 **Unexpected Entourages**

"Go to UA onsen?" Izuku echoed, as Chiyo Shuzenji coiled the stethoscope and put it away in a grey case.  
"Yes. The hot water will heal your injuries, give you the much needed strength and not to mention the steam does wonders on one's skin!" the recovery girl emphasized" I think I have the pamphlet somewhere around here…..Ah, here it is"

Izuku took the brightly orange colored pamphlet from the elderly and held it between his bandaged hands.  
"Come visit our newest addition to the institute, 'The UA onsen!' containing the assortment of pools and inns to facilitate your bathing needs! Equipped with the latest kit brimming with fringes and perks! A perfect platform to spend your leisure hours!... After all, _a hero needs a rest too_ "

"Sounds promising" Izuku said, still engrossed in reading the details.

The elderly lady chuckled "It is. Come back next week, same time for your checkup. Have a good day Mr. Midoriya"

* * *

"Wow" Izuku breathed. He was now standing outside the onsen and was staring at the letters carved in the stone archway, which served as a way to the entrance.

Already expressing awe and admiration for the institute before getting an admission in it, this section was no exception to it. As Izuku stepped in, he took in the surroundings; the wooden inns, the paths made up of pebbles and tiny stones, the potted plants kept alongside the walls and the steam hovering in the air like a thick blanket of fog. It was simply fascinating.

The green haired boy marched ahead and found the area was divided into two by a huge stone wall. Just where the wall begins, a large white board was struck to it.  
Upon coming close to it, two arrows signs in different directions along with descriptions were painted on it. The right arrow stated that it would lead towards the males section while the left arrow was the area reserved for the females. Taking the right direction, Izuku continued walking ahead.

There were many options to choose from; private pools, medium sized pools and a large sized pool which was communal.  
Thinking that it was late evening and no one would come right now, Izuku choose the communal one. Besides this onsen was recently introduced, so there's a chance that not many may know about it.  
After keeping his bag inside in a shelf of the wooden inn, Izuku stepped out now dressed in a bath robe and carrying a towel. Clad in geta slippers, Izuku made his way towards the pool. However due to the steam, which was much denser here, it was difficult to navigate where he was heading. Except for the tap-tap of the slippers and the distinct chirping of crickets, there wasn't a single sound. Izuku tried not to notice this and become unnerved by it.

But his pondering got interrupted when he tripped on a rock over a pebbled pathway. Stumbling, he managed to catch himself but not before colliding into something stiff and flesh to touch.

'Floor doesn't have a skin….so why did I felt like it?' the messy haired boy wondered.

Staggering backwards, he found someone was standing, but couldn't make out who through the wall of vapor. Immediately the boy let out a stream of apologies.  
"I am so sorry I bumped into you like that. It wasn't my intention. You see I was unable to see due to the steam and I tripped on a rock and….."

However the rant suddenly came to an abrupt stop when the vapor started clearing up and out appeared the man Izuku was last expecting: Katsuki Bakugou.

"Ka…Kacchan?!" Izuku practically squeaked out in fright  
"You!" Katsuki snarled" What the hell are you doing here Deku?!"  
"I….." the green haired individual could only stammer back.

Kacchan was bare except for the towel which was draped around his waist and it reached till his knees. The warm air engulfing them has dampened his spiky blond hair so now it was hanging in limp strands. He looked comical except it didn't felt like it. His livid gaze was enough to overwhelm everything, including Midoriya's speaking ability.

"Argh! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bakugou cussed" Why you try to follow me wherever I go?! First the alley, then UA and now this?! Stop following me around you lowlife wannabe hero!"  
"Kacchan! It's not like that….you see, I was told about this place…"

But the lord explosion would have none of it. Grabbing the collar of Izuku's bathrobe, he brought the victim forward, his hot breath fanning the face.  
"It's time I teach you a lesson! That what happens if you try to track me down!"  
"No Kacchan, you have to take my word!"

Izuku shouldn't be afraid. Having the quirk now, he could easily knock the oppressor down. But apparently this truth was wiped out from the brain of all for one power wielder. He felt anything but powerful.

Eyes widened in horror, he watched Bakugou flung his arm backward. In a minute or two, he will be blasted in smithereens.

"What's going on here?"

Katsuki froze and Izuku stopped trembling. Both of them glanced towards the sideway. At the precise moment, the veil of haze lifted and they saw Fumikage Tokoyami standing.

Like Bakugou, he also had wrapped a towel around his waist. But his appearance freaked both Deku and Kacchan out. Their wariness was natural here because both have always saw Tokoyami clothed in either UA uniform, UA track suit or hero suit but never unclothed.  
It was indeed a strange sight to see a normal nearly naked human body standing there but with a head of bird. It was as if the individual was wearing a realistic mask, except this wasn't the case.

"Bakugou, you are full aware that discipline is to be observed at all times while you are within the premises" Tokoyami said, disregarding the stares he was receiving from his addressed ones" Not that it's my business, but you should know that you if go forward with that attitude, it will leave a stain on your records"

That was the truth. In two weeks, students of 1-A will be starting their internships. Having just scoop the prize (even though he still hadn't accepted the victory), Katsuki can't just let it slip through his fingers and throw it away like a splat on a ground.

Gritting his teeth, Bakugou let go of Izuku and stalked away, muttering along the lines" Can't catch a break and need for privacy….."  
"If you are looking for seclusion, there are private pools located in the fast east, Bakugou" The dark shadow wielder said, unfazed.  
"Argh!" The hot-headed spiky hair boy let out a yell of frustration, but continued ambling away.

"Thanks Tokoyami" Izuku uttered" For saving my neck there. Kacchan would have blasted my face away if you hadn't come…."  
"I did nothing. I just reminded him of his limits, Midoriya" Fumikage replied.  
"But still…..thank you" Izuku smiled weakly. The bird head simply nodded.

* * *

'I would have to start defying the odds now if I don't want to run into Kacchan again' Izuku thought anxiously, now getting into a pool.  
As soon, his feet touched the water, Izuku let out a sigh of relief. The water was good, like really good. It was of right temperature. As he sank lower, the boy felt more relaxed. He could feel his tissues getting untangled from the ball of stress.  
Yes! This was exactly what he needed. The recovery girl and the brochure were true to their words. This onsen was fantastic!

"This is so great!" Izuku muttered, closing his eyes and leaning against the warm rocks to get comfortable.

"I agree" someone said.

Izuku's eyes sprang open and saw Tokoyami sitting a little faraway, but close enough that conversations can be held.  
The freckled boy swirled his head around and saw that Bakugou too was sitting in a pool, but in the extreme corner, eyes closed and arms folded. From the looks of it, it seemed that the bomb was at peace right now. Still, Deku decided that he will keep his guard up.

"So how are your injuries Midoriya?" Fumikage asked.  
"My injuries?" Izuku asked blankly.

The bird head flickered his red eyes towards Izuku still bandaged hands, to make his point.

"Oh they are healing now" Izuku answered" Thanks. I visited recovery girl today. She said that I can take the binds off by tomorrow"  
"I see"  
"Yeah…..and it was she who recommended me to visit this onsen. She said that the water and heat of this place will heal me faster"  
"That she was right about" Tokoyami nodded" It's a well-known fact that the water of onsen has many beneficial properties, one of that is scoring instant restorative measures"  
"Ah-hmm"

They both lapsed into silence. Izuku felt pretty contented now. Even the presence of Bakugou didn't threatened him no more.

"So you have been coming here often Tokoyami?" Deku asked.  
After a cavalry battle in UA sports festival, Izuku became quite fond of the bird head. Not because of his quirk only (that quirk was already impressive to stand on its own), but the way he worked seamlessly with them. It was safe to say this, that working with Fumikage was one of the best decisions he made.

"You could say that" Fumikage responded" I have been coming here since last week"  
"To heal your injuries too?"  
"Not quite" After a pause, he began" I come here to strengthen my power and muscles"  
"Oh"

Izuku racked his brains and then spoke" You are training then, right? I mean you are controlling your dark shadow in night. You said that the dark shadow becomes quite difficult to control in nighttime…"

The boy faltered when he saw Fumikage looking at him. His gaze was piercing.

"Did I said something wrong?"  
"No…I am just surprised that you remember that bit of information. But then again, I shouldn't be. After all, you have been taking notes on all of us and our quirks"

Izuku nervously laughed, his cheeks becoming red from embarrassment.

Just then, they heard a loud bang. Fumikage and Izuku looked up and saw Bakugou castigating mini bombs in air from his hands. It seemed at first that he was doing it at random, until they heard his rant.

"Stupid moths! Die you spineless creatures!" And off he went with his raging.

Fumikage tutted in disapproval at this while Izuku just watched. Boy, Katsuki could do some with anger management classes.

"Was he always like this?"  
"Huh?"  
"Bakugou. You did said once before that both of you have been studying together since kindergarten" the dark shadow possessor continued, not breaking his gaze from the spectacle he was witnessing.

"Ah….not really"  
"Then?"

Oh what the hell? Who was he kidding?! Katsuki has always been like that. The intensity of his temper just increased with each passing year.

"He wasn't like that always. I mean sure he was cocky. But after getting his quirk, yes he definitely changed. He got angrier and aggressive"

There that answer should do.

"So in short he became a 'spoiled brat'" The bird head stated.  
"No!" Izuku said in a panicky tone" Not a spoiled brat…..but more like"

Another mini explosion, followed by a stream of profanities; Poor moths.

"You are right" The boy agreed, dejected" He did became a spoiled brat. And a major one too"

Tokoyami nodded. He then asked" I have seen him berating you a couple of times. Which makes me wonder, why is he so mean to you?"  
"Believe me Tokoyami, I myself have been wondering the same" Izuku trailed off" I have speculated about it though. Just not sure is it correct or not….."  
"And it is?" Fumikage probed.

"Well…the reason maybe is that, he thinks I am following him, when actually I am not. We just happened to be born and raised in the same neighborhood. Then getting admitted in UA and now running into each other in onsen…..It's not like I am doing this on purpose. It just happens"

"Well we don't exactly have control over fates now do we?"  
"No…I wish we had" Izuku sighed" I for one would have made sure our paths would have never crossed each others"

More silence. That might also be because lord explosion have stopped exploding. He was breathing rather loudly like a dragon that got awakened from its deep slumber.

"I have theories too" The bird head voiced.  
"Oh really?" Midoriya asked curiously.  
"Two actually" Fumikage accentuated, now scratching his beak" One is he might be suffering from abuse in his home. Hard to peg that whether it's physical or mental, but all the same he might be facing it. It might be inflicted on him by his family member, possibly parents…."

"That's not it!" Izuku protested" His parents are really nice!...i mean too nice that sometimes I have a hard time believing that Kacchan is related to them"

"One mustn't judge the book from its cover…..who knows how they are like in home"

Having an analytical mind, Izuku couldn't shrug that off. Yeah, who knows how Mr and Mrs Bakugou are like behind the walls.  
"Come off it….they can't be worse than Kacchan or they can be?" Izuku contemplated" I mean I do remember that there was once a parents teacher meeting , conducted back in elementary school and I clearly heard Mrs Bakugou scream from the classroom after looking into Kacchan yearly report….. _mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter_ "

Tokoyami cleared his throat audibly.

Izuku snapped out from his trance "Sorry"  
"Anyway" Fumikage continued, a little annoyed" As I was saying, we do have to consider the possibility of Bakugou going through a abuse. Being constantly hassled in his domains might explain why he is violent towards his peers. Unable to protest back, his adopting of this behavior might compensate for the vent he can't do otherwise in front of his parents"

"Right, and what's the second theory?"  
"Maybe Bakugou likes you"  
"WHAT?!"

Izuku stared in horror at the bird head, but Tokoyami expression remained the same; indifferent.

"That can't be it" Izuku spluttered" On what bases are you saying that Tokoyami ?!"  
"Well, he likes you but he's in denial simply because he finds it difficult to confront the truth. So in order to stamp out the feelings, he settled for bullying you"  
"I don't believe you" Deku said, still appalled" What kind of fanciness is this? It's sick!"  
"You don't have to believe me, it's just a theory"  
"And it should be" Deku finished" I mean for all I know, Kacchan is asexual…..there's no way Bakugou…"

Izuku stopped all of sudden when he saw a shadow casting over him, blocking the light from the stands above.  
The boy gulped, his Adams apple going up to down. He then turned around and came face to face with Katsuki who was glaring at him. If looks could kill, this stare was the one.

"Eep!" Izuku yelped, scrambling backwards only to find that his backside was blocked by a layer of rocks and a huge concrete wall that was looming over them.

"So….." Katsuki sneered" I see you have been bitching about me?! Huh?!"  
"It's not bitching if you can hear us" Tokoyami cut in, rather calmly.  
"Stop being such a smartass and start talking NOW!" Katsuki snapped.  
"Or what?!"  
"I am going to blast you into pieces" the blond guy delivered a threat.  
"Go for it, see like I care" the bird head retorted, lazily.

Bakugou raised his eyebrows at this, while Izuku watch the scene, petrified. What the hell Tokoyami was playing at?! Doesn't he want to live?

Then Deku realized with a jolt in his insides, that since it was nighttime, Fumikage will at advantage here. Should a brawl break out, dark shadow will wipe out everything, including Kacchan explosive power.

"For a scrawny guy, you talk big!" Katsuki spat.  
"And you nose is big!" Fumikage lashed back.  
"My what?!" Katsuki shouted angrily, the vein in his forehead throbbing so much that any second now it would burst.  
"Yes Bakugou, your nose is so big that it came snooping around here and started poking in our conversation!"  
"Argh!"  
"Kacchan nooooo!" Midoriya cried out, but it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall.

The communal pool of girls side wasn't deserted either.

"Can't the marketing department of UA do a better job?!" Momo complained, whilst resting her leg on her other knee.  
"What's the point?" Jirou asked carelessly.  
"Look at this" Momo reached for the orange pamphlet that was lying next to her towel upon the rocks" ' _Even a hero needs a rest?!_ ' Why didn't they insert heroine as well?! They built this onsen for females as well! So why they didn't do that?!"

"Maybe they want to save their budget?" Tsuyu suggested, while Uraraka giggled.  
"Budget my ass" the creator quirk wielder grumbled" It would have only taken a couple of cents to put a slash heroine next to hero. I am sick of this sexist system"  
"You should tell them then" Ochaco said cheerfully.  
"Maybe I will" Yaoyorozu mused.

Just then, they heard an ominous crack. All the occupants froze in the pool.

"What was that?!" Jirou asked uneasily.  
"I don't know" Uraraka mumbled, reaching for the towel.

All the girls looked around, paranoid to the bones. Having being attacked previously when a group of villains came barging in, right in the center of UA, their mistrustfulness was justifiable here.

A pregnant silence ensued, until Jirou yelled out" Look out"

The girls looked up and saw large fissures appearing in the wall behind them. Any second it would break. There was no time left.

 **CRASH**.

Huge boulders cascaded down and rolled into the water. The volumes of steam got mixed in to the dust that got procured from the collision. The crashing continued until the last fragment of partition came apart and joined the debris. Then silence.

"That was close…"Momo whispered, mortified" Thanks Jirou for saving me"  
"No problem" Kyoka muttered, unravelling the jacks that were wrapped around Yaoyorozu's arms in order to pull her out just in time from the rain of rocks.

"Thank you Tsu" Uraraka gasped, as Froppy untwisted the long tongue which was wrapped around the brown haired girl waist.  
"Mention not…ribbet, what just happened?"  
"An earthquake?!" Ochaco supplied.  
"Could be…..What do you think Momo?"

But Momo didn't reply.  
"Hey Momo?" Jirou called out again.  
"Ribbet, is she okay?"

The tallest girl of their class, clad in a towel stood still, her gaze fixed ahead. The rest of the girls gathered around her and followed suit. They gasped.

Beyond the wall, they saw the most particular picture. Bakugou was pinned on the stone by a black entity that was massive in size and was apparently growling at the victim.  
Meanwhile the wielder of the entity, Fumikage was standing in a fighting pose, arms flexed and feet placed firmly on ground.

"Apologize Bakugou or else I won't go easy on you"

Katsuki just gnashed his teeth together but spoke nothing.  
'He wasn't this strong when I fought him last time! What the hell is this shit?!' he wondered.

Izuku tried to intrude in" Guys be reasonable about this…don't go ripping each other, **Uraraka**?!"

The blond guy and the bird head looked at the green haired boy strangely. Why would he take their classmate name all of a sudden?

"Deku?" they heard a timid voice.

Katsuki and Tokoyami squinted sideways and took in the whole scene. A group of 4 girls, dressed in towels were standing in a pool. Like them, they too were also staring at them with the same expressions; confused and don't know what the hell is going on.

For a moment, nothing happened.  
It didn't occurred to them that they were all nearly naked and were standing under the starry skies, cold and dirty.  
They were all doused in shock.

But then, the reverie in which they were struck in got loosened by the dark shadow comment.  
"Oh my…..such pretty girls" he said, drifting above the cluster and flashing a perverted, goofy smile.

Tokoyami tapped his beak in annoyance. Sometimes his quirk has to say the stupidest thing in inappropriate times.

Reality then dawned upon them

Da-thump, Da-thump, Da-thump.

" **AHHHHH**!"

Hell just got unleashed.

* * *

One week later.

It was lunchtime. The cafeteria hall echoed with the sounds of laughter and clinking of cutlery on plates.

Izuku was eating a roll and was sitting between Fumikage and Iida Tenya. Right across them sat Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Hanta Sero and even Katsuki. Light conversations about the studies rotated in the table, until Mineta joined them, his face dripping with misery.

"What's wrong Minoru?" Iida asked, his blue eyes behind the glasses filled with concern.

The midget sniffed and then let out an anguish cry" Why do good things have to be finished before I come to know about them?!"  
"Like?" Denki prodded  
"The onsen of UA! It got shut down!"

At this several things happened simultaneously. Izuku swallowed a large piece of roll and start choking while Fumikage dropped his fork. And Bakugou crushed the steel spoon in his hand.

"Midoriya, you okay?" Tenya asked, reaching for the glass of the water" Here have some water"  
"I am fine….just ate a big piece, that's all" Izuku answered, eyes watering and thumping his chest.

"Hey you okay man?" Kirishima asked, looking at the misshapen spoon in Katsuki's hand in astonishment.  
"Fine" He retorted brusquely, now eating the noddles in speed.  
"Okay…." Eijiro uttered uncertainly" So what about the shut down? Why are you getting so wimpy over it?"

Mineta didn't say anything, but beads of sweat appeared in his forehead. He can't tell to the group that he wanted to visit onsen, not because of bathing purposes but a chance to seek on girls.

"Yeah even I looked forward to it" Kaminari confessed" I heard from others that it was really good. The water was of right temp, hot rocks and overall they had a good experience"  
"Is that so?" The red hair guy asked, now interested" If it was so great, why was it closed?"  
"Don't know, but they said some chaos broke out" Hanta injected, chewing on his burger" I asked Sir Aizawa about it. Apparently he put me off by saying that somethings are good if not talked about"

'And darn right he was' Izuku thought, his neck getting hot from where the conversation was taking place.

He still remembers Momo creating a hammer from her forearm while Kyoka extending her jacks which dangled from her earlobes. Kacchan leaping over the rocks while Tokoyami trying to control his dark shadow, so it wouldn't lunge on girls. And he taking shelter from all of it by hiding behind the wreckage alongside with Ochaco and Asui. It was madness! And it didn't get settled down until the staff arrived.

Izuku shuddered at the memory.

"Such a cryptic answer" Iida said. But then he added" But I am sure there was a good reason why the onsen got sealed. The UA institute would have thought through this before taking such a big step"

"At least they should have asked us students, before going with it" Mineta said.  
"Enough!" Bakugou yelled, getting up and toppling his chair backwards in process, startling everyone. Fixing his stare full of wrath on Mineta, he said in a deadly tone" Stop whimpering about it Midget and get over it!"

And with that he left the table.

"What's up with him?" Kirishima asked frowning while Mineta looked close enough to pee.  
"I don't know, maybe he's pregnant" Sero said.  
"You idiot, he can't get pregnant!" Kirishima answered, while Denki laughed" What will he be pregnant with? Bombs?"

Then Eijiro laughed at the lameness of his own joke.

While laughter continued, Izuku felt tired already. To think that memories don't exhaust you, they do. If they happen to be full of uncanny experiences.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Pardon me for grammatical mistakes but I hope you guys liked it, please review :)  
~Noni **


End file.
